


Young Lovers

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [82]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Family, Birth, Boyfriends, Fluff, Glee - Freeform, High School, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Kurt Hummel, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt has a surprise for Blaine at his graduation.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Young Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

**(This was just something I had lying around)**

The graduating class was waiting for their names to be called for them to go receive their diplomas. They stood outside the threshold and kept peeking in every time the curtain opened to try and spot their family members out in the audience.

Blaine spotted his fiance and smiled, seeing how beautiful Kurt was standing there waiting for him to graduate. 

Well, one Blaine Anderson was about to not only receive his high school diploma but he was about to find out that a certain someone had a big secret to tell him.

As the graduation ceremony commenced, Kurt was standing in a row with Santana while Quinn was sitting in the row in front of him. 

"So, are you telling him today or wait?" Quinn asks, turning around to face her friend.

"I mean I want to tell him today," Kurt shrugs and bites the corner of his lip while Quinn smiles a bit. "Do you think I should wait?"

"Well you did just find out yesterday so maybe you should tell him today to get it done and over with."

"Do you think he's gonna be mad?" He asked.

"No idea. But if he is then fuck him, I'm here for you and you know that." She says, and gives him a comforting smile.

"I know. You're such a great friend, Quinn." Kurts smile and she turns back around.

"I think you tell him before he leaves tonight." Santana whispers, leaning herself over to him.

"I will, Santana." She nods and stands back up so that they could listen to what the staff and students had to say at the podium.

As the speeches went on, Kurt caught Blaine looking through the curtain a few times and he would smile at him. He was so excited to graduate and move on with his life, Kurt hopes this doesn't put too much of a damper on his life.

Blaine’s name gets called and they all approach from the threshold while the crowd is applauding, shouting, and cheering for their kids as they graduate. 

Kurt watches in anticipation as his fiance takes himself to the set of stairs to get up on stage.

"Blaine Anderson." The principal says in the mic.

Quinn turns around again, "Tell him!"

Kurt nods and watches Blaine walk across the stage, ready to graduate high school. He gets his diploma and shakes his hand then looks out to the crowd to find his fiance.

Once Blaine eventually spots Kurt and his smile grows.

"I'm pregnant." Kurt mouths.

Blaine’s eyebrows furrowed together, trying to figure out what Kurt was trying to tell him."What?" He mouths back.

"I'm pregnant." Kurt mouths again slower and Blaine shakes his head confused. He sighs and Quinn turns around again, this time in disappointment at Kurt’s way of telling him.

"What else do you want me to do?" I ask and shrug. "Why must this be so difficult!?" I groan. I'm already so stressed, this is so not good for me or the baby.

He walks to the back of the stage and watches as the rest of his friends and classmates graduate. 

The ceremony goes on and finishes after two hours. 

When the ceremony was finally finished, everyone went to go meet up with their families. Kurt went to go hunt down his fiance among the sea of red and eventually spotted his lover talking with Sam. 

"Blaine!" Kurt shouts and runs into his arms.

"Hi! I've been looking for you!" He exclaims and squeezes Kurt tightly, giving him a big kiss. "What was it that you were trying to tell me before?" He asks. 

Kurt stared into his eyes and sighs. "Let's go over here and talk in private." He takes his hand and they go into an empty hallway.

"What's so important that you have to bring me under these dirty bleachers?" He asks.

"Look, Blaine." Kurt sighs and looks up at him again. "I have to tell you something before you leave and go on vacation with your parents.”

"What is it, Kurt? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Kurt swallows the large lump in the back of his throat, preparing himself for how Blaine may react. "I'm pregnant, Blaine...And it's yours."

Blaine drops Kurt’s hands and Kurt’s entire body goes limp.

"Y-You're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"A-And you're sure it's mine?"

"Yes, Blaine. Remember that night we were home alone and-and we, you know-I know, I know. I just can't believe that you're pregnant. How do you know?"

"I took three tests yesterday and they all came back positive."

"Wow." Blaine exhales and leans against the lockers in disbelief. .

"Are you mad?" Kurt rubs his sweaty palms together completely afraid of what was to come.

Blaine’s eyes glared up at his fiance, but not full of anger, they were full of joyful tears. "No I'm not mad." He pulls Kurt into his arms and hugs him . "You're pregnant with my child. That's amazing!"

"It is?"

"Sure it is! I mean, I'm shocked but still it's amazing. How are you feeling about all of this?"

"I don't know, happy, I guess." Kurt shrugs again. "Do you think we're ready for this baby, Blaine? You literally just graduated high school and I’m going into my second year at NYADA, we’re ready to start our lives and now with this baby we-We're going to love them and support them as much as we can." Blaine cups Kurt’s face in his hands and uses the pads of his thumbs to wipe his fallen tears.

"Babe, as sudden as this is, we got this. I have you and you have me and sometimes that's all we need. I believe in us and know that we can do this."

"Really?"

"Totally." He smiles and gets down into his knees. He brings his hand to Kurt’s flat belly and kisses it.

"I knew I needed to tell you before you left." Kurt says looking down at him, tears flowing down his cheeks. "I mean, you're gonna be gone all summer and I didn't want you to come back to this unexpected surprise."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that trip! We leave next week!"

Kurt bows his head and notices a small frown grow on Blaine’s face.

"I don't want to go!" He whines. "I want to stay with you! I'm gonna be a dad!"

"No, go. It's only for a month and a half, I'll be fine." Kurt tells him, planting a kiss onto his plump lips. "We'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay, babe." Blaine nods as more happy tears stream down his cheeks.

They go find Blaine’s family and more of their friends after then all go out to dinner together.

**-Nine Months Later-**

"One more push baby!" Blaine was at Kurt’s side, holding his hand and dabbing his forehead with a cool cloth. He encouraged his tired lover as Kurt threw himself back against the bed, covered in sweat.

"I can't! No more!" He groans.

"Just one more Kurt. You can do it!" His doctor says from in between his legs. 

Kurt sits up and pushes while Blaine and the nurse keeps his legs back. Kurt lets out a loud scream and 

Kurt’s doctor carries the baby up to his chest and he wraps his arms around their baby, crying.

"Oh my goodness!" He exclaims in utter disbelief. "It's a boy! We have a son, Blaine!"

"A boy? It's a boy?! Yes!" Blaine celebrates and gives Kurt a much anticipated kiss. "I'm so proud of you babe! You did it! He's here!"

Kurt grins at fiance and cradles their son close to him.

The doctor allows Blaine to cut the baby's cord so that he can be taken to be weighed and measured. He stayed by Kurt’s side while the nurses were with their son. "After what you just did, I love you so much more! You are incredible, Kurt Hummel! Never forget that!"

"I won't. I have you by my side to remind me. I love you baby."

"I love you too." They kiss again and a nurse carries over their son who was swaddled in a blanket with a beanie on over his head.

She hands the baby to Kurt and he stares at him in awe. "Hey buddy, I'm your mommy." Their son coos on his mommy’s chest and Kurt chuckles. "You are the greatest gift your daddy and I ever received." He whispers to the baby and nuzzles his nose along his.

They sit and admire their son together in complete shock that they created this life together.


End file.
